


Lion Prince

by goldenlionprince



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Fíli takes no shit when it comes to the ones he loves, M/M, better not make him angry, dwarven insults, mention of incest, princely!Fíli, protective!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should never insult the youngest Prince of Erebor when his brother is around, not even if it's only meant to be a bit of drunken fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/gifts).



“You're paying,” Kíli grins as he pushes open the door to the tavern. It's been a long day at the forge so they decided to go and get a drink before they make their way home. It's a nice evening in spring and so the tavern is well-frequented but not too crowded.

“I'm always paying,” Fíli answers with a smile as they move over towards the counter. Kíli laughs.

“Look, a pretty little lass came in.”

Kíli's laughter freezes in his throat as the table in the corner behind him explodes with drunken laughter, a blush spreading on his cheeks.  
“Not that pretty if you ask me,” another one of the dwarves at the table says. “Rather beardless.”

Kíli bites his lips and looks down onto the counter when they start to laugh again. He tries to tell himself that they are drunk and aren't worthy his attention but their words sting nonetheless.

“I bet his mother shagged an elf.”

Another roar of laugher comes to a sudden stop and the silence that follows rings in Kíli's ears. Confused he looks up and over to the table that hosts the group of drunk dwarves to find them starring at a blade that sticks in the wooden wall right next to the head of the one who spoke the insults.

“Bring that dagger back to me, will you?”

Kíli's eyes fly back to his brother who stands beside him at the counter, his blue eyes watching the other dwarf with an icy fire in them.

The drunken dwarf looks up from the dagger in the wall and back to Fíli. “Who are you to command me like a dog?”

A smile stretches the blond's lips, but it's a cold one. “The one with another blade. And just as easily as I hit the wall I could hit your eye with the next one. So I'd suggest you do as I say.”

There is a power in Fíli's voice, in the way he holds himself as he leans against the counter, that makes Kíli shiver. Fíli doesn't need to get loud, to scream at his opponent. Normally his brother doesn't want and need to be in the centre of attention, keeps himself in the background, observes. But he does step up for the things he deems worthy to fight for and then there is no question of the power that lies within him.

A leader, a prince, a future king.

Kíli can see it all and swallows as he feels the need to reach out and touch his brother rising within him.

The drunken dwarf stumbles over now, Fíli's dagger in his hand. The blond reaches out for it and takes it from his hands, spinning the blade in his own without any effort. He nods over to Kíli, his eyes still on the dwarf in front of him. “Now tell him you're sorry.”

“What?” the dwarf roars. Fíli raises an eyebrow at him and stops the spinning dagger, the blade pointing in the dwarf's direction in a silent threat. “I think you've understood my words. Go on, I don't have the whole evening.”

“You have no right - “

“I have every right,” Fíli interrupts him coolly. “To be exact I would have the right to cut your beard for this. So you can have the easy way and apologize or we can see if my skills with the dagger include shaving. Your choice.”

“You have no right,” the dwarf repeats, taking a step back with wide eyes. “It was just a bit of fun.”

“You insulted a Prince of Erebor,” Fíli says sharply. “Tell me again why this should be funny.”

“I – I d-didn't mean to ...” the dwarf stutters, shrinking under Fíli's gaze, trying to get as small as possible.

“So many words and I still don't hear a sorry,” Fíli says, disappointment swinging in his voice that makes the dwarf's shoulders sag down even more.

“I'm sorry,” the dwarf mumbles, his eyes on the floor like a scolded kid.

“I can't hear you,” Fíli tells him, putting his dagger back into its sheath. “And you apologizing to the wrong person. It's not my forgiveness you need.”

The dwarf nods obediently and turns to Kíli, looking up at the tall brunet before bowing his head respectfully under Fíli's watchful eyes. “Forgive me, my prince.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kíli answers, stunned that the dwarf actually called him prince. No one does that normally.

“You may go now,” Fíli tells the dwarf without even looking at him now, as if sending away a nasty bug. The dwarf bows again and stumbles away, back to his table. Kíli looks after him until he sits back down before he turns to Fíli, reaching out and resting his hand on his brother's forearm.

“Can we go home?” he asks quietly, almost shy.

“I thought you wanted a beer,” Fíli answers with a smile, the ice in his eyes and voice gone.

Kíli shakes his head. “Not anymore.” He leans closer, his lips almost brushing Fíli's ear. “I want to go home and I want you to bed me. I want you to claim me as yours, my prince.”

He can see Fíli swallowing thickly before he turns his head to look at him, his eyes giving him away before his words do and Kíli grins.

“Why are we still here then?”Fíli asks, his voice low, and Kíli laughs as he moves away from the counter and back to the door, knowing his brother is following him closely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)  
> Find me on tumblr: [goldenlionprince.tumblr.com](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/)


End file.
